


Morning Sunshine

by ElectricPurple89



Series: IronKnight Drabbles [1]
Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Misty and Danny in the morning





	Morning Sunshine

He was still asleep as she woke up. 

She propped her head up as she watched him sleep. 

“You watching me sleep again?” He asked as he opened one eye. 

“What if I am? Is there a problem with watching my man sleep?”

“No” He replied giving her that smile of his. “Come here”

“Stop it” She laughingly said as he pulled her down for a kiss. 

That kiss led to a few more. 

“Mmmm okay I got to go” Misty said as she pulled away from him. “I’ve got to go in early”

“No stay home today. We can stay here in this comfy bed.”

“Come on Danny you know Ward can’t be left alone at the company and besides I’ve got this case I’m almost finished with.”

“Okay you can go, but tonight let me make you dinner and then we’ll rent a movie.”

“Did no one tell you Blockbuster is dead sweetie?”

“Haha very funny. I meant from Amazon.”

She smiled back at him. “Okay you’re on but can we at least watch a recent movie?”

“Okay deal” He pulled her in for another kiss as she got up to get ready for work.


End file.
